The Wind Tunnel Daughter
by Maritza
Summary: Miroku's newfound daughter, Mikuro, has unveiled her mysterious powers. Now, she finds Kikyou, the reason she ran away from InuYasha and Kagome's team in the first place. What can she do? Chapter 13 up.
1. Daughter

Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha! THERE! I SAID IT! LET ME GO NOW! *Lawyers release her*  
  
Thought of this plot a while ago. Hope you like it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 1 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"PERVERT!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHH! HELP ME!"  
  
"InuYasha, they're fighting again." Kagome murmured as she and InuYasha walked side-by-side with Sango beating Miroku up behind them.  
  
"Let them." Was InuYasha's reply.  
  
The group continued to walk into a small village.  
  
"Let me handle this." Miroku said, walking up to the best-looking house, which was big, about half the size of Naraku's castle.  
  
A young woman opened the door, stopped and looked Miroku in the eye.  
  
"Ma'am, I am a monk, and I sense that an ominous cloud w-"  
  
"MIROKU!" the young woman screamed.  
  
Miroku looked taken aback. "Do I know you?" he asked.  
  
The young woman pouted. "It's me, you pervert! Kujun! You asked me to bear you a son, and like a stupid fool, I DID!" Kujun replied angry.  
  
InuYasha looked Kujun up and down. She was very beautiful; her hair was a kind of silver-blue. Her deep blue eyes twinkled angrily. Then what she had said crossed his mind.  
  
"Miroku, she beared you a child, and you STILL go around asking girls!?" he asked angrily.  
  
Miroku was speechless. Someone had-? He didn't.... Oh. "Oh!" Miroku flushed. Now he remembered, and he guiltily hung his head.  
  
Kujun looked at him angrily. "Here, you can take what you made me suffer with for the last ten years!" Kujun left the door for a while, and when she came back, she was holding a small girl by the collar. "Here." She thrust the girl at Miroku.  
  
Miroku caught her, just barely. He looked down at her. She had the same silver-blue silky hair pulled back into a small ponytail with a golden ribbon. He couldn't see her eyes, because they were closed in fear.  
  
Kujun smirked. "For the last few years, I've despised her as much as I do because she reminds me so much of YOU!" And with that, she closed the door quickly.  
  
Sango looked a little peeved. She gave Miroku a glare.  
  
Miroku sweatdropped.  
  
InuYasha looked at him. "Miroku..." he began. "What in seven hells-?"  
  
"Is this true!? What happened!?" Kagome jumped on him.  
  
"I hate to admit it, but yes." Miroku sighed. "I remember now. She agreed to bear my child, but I left when I figured out it was a girl."  
  
"MIROKU! How could you?" Kagome asked. "So you think only a son would be able to carry on your mission? A girl can't fight?"  
  
"No, no!" Miroku sweatdropped. He sighed, and stood the girl on her feet.  
  
She looked up at him, and Miroku stared into dark blue eyes, exactly like his. The girl was dirty and her hands were bloody and burned. She wore a silver kimono that had no sleeves and was tied in the back because it was big on her. It stopped about two inches below her knees.  
  
"So you're the guy." The girl mumbled, and she looked at her feet.  
  
Miroku sighed. Were daughters always this rude?  
  
"What's your name?" Kagome asked, leaning over.  
  
"My name is Mikuro." She said.  
  
"Like Miroku. Except the 'ku' and 'ro' are switched." Sango commented.  
  
"Looks like I'm stuck with you." Mikuro whined, kicking dirt at them and turning away.  
  
InuYasha twitched and picked her up by the collar. "Listen, kid, we're not gonna kick you to the curb, but if you keep acting as rude as you've been, I won't have a choice!"  
  
"Put me down, you stupid hanyou!" Mikuro yelled, kicking him in the stomach.  
  
"OW!" InuYasha screeched, letting go.  
  
Mikuro took this chance to run.  
  
"Mikuro! Wait up!" Kagome shouted, running after her. Sango followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a few hours later before Kagome and Sango found her. Kagome was looking around trees, when she heard sniffling sounds from behind a bush.  
  
She kneeled over next to her. "Mikuro, why did you call..." she paused. "Why did you call InuYasha a hanyou?"  
  
Mikuro scoffed. "Because he is!" she answered plainly.  
  
"But so are you." Sango said gently.  
  
Mikuro didn't say anything for awhile, but she twitched.  
  
"And..." Kagome added. "You have some shards from the Shikon jewel."  
  
Mikuro stared in shock. "You... you..." She stopped talking and dug through her kimono. When she pulled out her left hand and opened it, there were four jewel shards resting in her palm.  
  
"I take it you want them from me." She whispered, looking at them. "I used to have seven... but my mom stole some..."  
  
Kagome closed Mikuro's palm. "You can keep them." She said, smiling.  
  
Mikuro smiled back. "Thanks." She replied, putting them back into her kimono.  
  
"So what kind of demon are you?" Sango asked, interested.  
  
"A rare kind. It's called an ice demon." Mikuro said, confidently. Well, that explained her icy-colored hair.  
  
"Watch..." Mikuro lifted out her right hand and touched a small rock. Nothing happened at first, then the rock slowly moved and was soon completely covered by solid ice.  
  
"Wow..." Kagome said, shocked that a little girl could hold so much power over ice.  
  
Sango had only just noticed that the girl had a silver-blue sash tied around her right hand. "Is that..." she began, but stopped when the girl looked at it.  
  
"The wind tunnel." Kagome gasped.  
  
"So you know about it..." Mikuro scoffed.  
  
"It must be hard." Sango tried to make the young girl speak about something without any rudeness.  
  
"I'm not afraid." Mikuro replied.  
  
"The wind tunnel doesn't scare you?" Sango asked, astonished.  
  
"I have to use it to protect myself."  
  
"But if you use it too much..."  
  
"I know."  
  
"How can you not be scared?" Kagome butted in.  
  
"I'm not afraid of death." Mikuro answered coldly.  
  
And with that, she turned and walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Love Is

Disclaimer:   
  
Me: ...............................................................................  
  
Lawyers: WELL?  
  
Me: .......................................I own Mikuro......................  
  
Lawyers: AND...?  
  
Me: .......................................Iyotoweiyasa......................  
  
Lawyers: EXCUSE US?  
  
Me: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! YEESH!  
  
Lawyers: ^_^  
  
Me: I'm also ANGRY because someone used Mikuro without my permission! Then deleted the story after I told them... IF YOU WANT TO USE ANY OF MY CHARACTERS, JUST ASK PERMISSION, AND I'LL LET YOU! It's really not that hard... ¬¬  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"She's a BRAT!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
"Be quiet, InuYasha, she'll probably hear you!" Miroku warned. "Anyway, its a regular reaction. I probably would act the same way if I were her."  
  
"Anyway, what are we supposed to do with her?" Kagome asked. "We can't have her hanging around us all the time."  
  
"But she can protect herself." Sango reminded her. "Remember, she's a hanyou, and she's got the Wind Tunnel."  
  
"But she's only a child." Kagome protested.   
  
"Exactly my point. We cannot abandon her in a village with people she doesn't know, because that would make her far too uneasy. She's only nine years old. And her mother hates her, so she would probably work the child to her death if we left her there." Sango explained.  
  
"But she's a BRAT." InuYasha repeated.  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" Mikuro's voice came from outside. Within the next few seconds, she had angrily stomped into the hut with an annoyed face. "Thought you could talk about me behind my back, did you?" She reached over and tugged at InuYasha's ear. "You annoying little bi-"  
  
"Mikuro!" Miroku interrupted the young girls' cuss word. Mikuro looked over, suprised and still angry. "What?" she scoffed. "Come with me." Miroku sighed, taking her hand and leading her outside.  
  
Mikuro's heart jumped into her throat. The hand holding hers was warm. Not at all like she had expected.  
  
Not that she had ever expected him to hold her hand... Just... she thought it would most likely be cold and hard.  
  
It was like a minute in heaven for Mikuro. No one had ever held her hand before. Her mom had never held her hand, and if she did, it was more likely squeezing it so that it was painful. Her mother had kept her locked up, so that no one knew that she had a hanyou child with no father.  
  
Miroku led Mikuro to a small grassy hill. He sat down, looking up into the stars and black sky. There was silence.  
  
Mikuro didn't sit down next to him. She was just staring at his head, with all kinds of mixed emotions running through her mind.  
  
One was confusion. Why did this man- her father- abandon her at birth, then suddenly seem to care for her?  
  
One was anger. Was he going to be like that? Loving her one minute, abandoning her again the next?  
  
Another she didn't know what it was... It was a tingly, happy feeling... She could feel her heart beating... What could this feeling be? She had never experienced it before...  
  
And suddenly she knew what it was.  
  
Love.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Short, but sweet... Just how I like it. MUAHAHAHAHA! R/R OR ELSE! 


	3. Can I Call You Puppy?

Capricorn Kiss: Hey, I'm putting up a new story called 'The Truth' today! ^_~ Please take the time to read it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome-sama, where are you going?"   
  
"To the well."  
  
"That old, dried-up one? Why?"  
  
"To go home."  
  
"Whatta-whatta? You live in a well?"  
  
"Well, not exactly..."  
  
Mikuro and Kagome walked, side by side, towards the Bone Eaters Well. Kagome attempted to explain about it, but Mikuro was clueless.  
  
"So... why are you going home, anyway?" Mikuro asked, kicking a rock as she walked.  
  
"I need some band-aids and medicine to bring back to this era." Kagome replied.  
  
When Kagome dissapeared into the well, Mikuro was amazed. She stuck her head inside, balancing on the side of the well with her stomach, her feet not touching the ground. "Kaaaaaaaaaaagooooooooooooooooomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamaaaaaaaaaaa?" She called.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamaaaaaaaaaaaaa." the well echoed back.  
  
Blinking, Mikuro leaned into the well again. "Mikuro!" she yelled.  
  
"Ekuro!" it echoed.  
  
Mikuro giggled, impressed by this new game. The next fifteen minutes, Mikuro spent calling names:  
  
"InuYasha!" "Sango!" "Miroku!" "Myoga!"  
  
And the well echoed back:  
  
"Asha!" "Ango!" "Eroku!" "Oga!"  
  
"Mikuro!" A voice came from behind.  
  
Mikuro looked over her shoulder to see InuYasha staring at her.  
  
"Hi, InuYasha-sama!" Mikuro yelled.  
  
"Mikuro, you're going to fall in." InuYasha pointed out.  
  
Mikuro had almost tilted in a few times, so she knew it was possible. Carefully and slowly climbing off the side, Mikuro hopped to InuYasha.  
  
It was getting dark as Mikuro and InuYasha walked back to camp.  
  
"Is Kagome-sama going to come back?" Mikuro asked, concerned.  
  
"She always does." InuYasha replied, stiffly.  
  
"What would you do if she didn't?" Mikuro asked, blinking her large dark blue eyes up at him.  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"InuYasha-sama!" Mikuro sang, snapping her fingers.  
  
"I don't know." He finally answered.   
  
"Would you miss her?" Mikuro asked again.  
  
T.T "You ask too many questions." InuYasha said, looking down at her.  
  
"It's OK if you say yes." Mikuro told him, smiling. "I don't like to admit that I miss my Daddy, even when he's just a tree away. Whenever he's out of my sight, I miss him." ^^  
  
As odd as that sounded to him, InuYasha kind of knew how she felt. He felt that way about his mother, and Kagome.  
  
"I guess I would miss her." He answered, after a long silence.  
  
"We all would." Mikuro replied, silently.  
  
As they arrived at camp, an akward silence fell over Mikuro and InuYasha.  
  
"InuYasha-sama?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I call you 'Puppy'?  
  
"................................" T.T  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
LOL! I love that ending! ^^ Okies, bye now! 


	4. Fight

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha! ....................pfft....I wish...  
  
Dec. 29: MY BIRTHDAY! YEAH! PARTY!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Puppy?"   
  
"What?"  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Out."  
  
"Can I come?"  
  
"No."  
  
And he left.  
  
Mikuro waited a few minutes, pondering. Then she jumped up. "When will he learn?" She muttered, following the footprint trail in the mud.  
  
"I wonder where Puppy is going so late..." Mikuro wondered, as the footprints led her into the forest.  
  
Mikuro's eyes glistened. "And so far out into the forest, too!" she giggled, her imaginitive mind at work. She noticed that as she walked, a light appeared, and it got brighter and brighter with every step.  
  
Sniffing, Mikuro's eyes widened. "InuYasha and... Kagome, I think!" She giggled to herself, and soon heard voices. Ducking behind a tree, Mikuro spyed.  
  
"That looks like Kagome..." Mikuro whispered. "But it's not..."   
  
She thought as she watched. ".......Then who is it?" She finally asked herself.  
  
Suddenly, the mystery girl and InuYasha started embracing.  
  
WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?!?!?!   
  
Mikuro's head filled with various thoughts.  
  
Soon after, she came close enough to hear the conversation clearly.  
  
"You love me, InuYasha?" the woman asked.  
  
"Yes." InuYasha replied.  
  
"With all your heart?" The woman continued.  
  
"Yes." InuYasha said again.  
  
"You love me... More than that Kagome girl?" Was another comment that made Mikuro think.  
  
And InuYasha paused.  
  
Mikuro's heart started beating. No... she thought. "Don't say it..." she whispered, voice breaking.  
  
"...Yes." InuYasha said again. "Yes, Kikyou, I do!"  
  
Her life was officialy over.  
  
"No, InuYasha... No..." Mikuro whispered, tears filling her eyes. "What about Kagome? Don't you love her?" Mikuro's voice was watery, but it was so much that the two lovers didn't hear.  
  
"I must leave you now." Kikyou finally said after awhile.  
  
"No! Don't leave!" InuYasha said suddenly. "Don't leave me again!"  
  
"I'll be back, my love." Kikyou said, and dissapeared slowly.  
  
Mikuro's tears were dripping down her face onto her kimono. The icy tears hardened and became precious jewels on their surface.  
  
InuYasha was standing there as if his life was complete. In his opinion, it was...  
  
...Wait...  
  
"No, InuYasha..." Mikuro's voice said silently. "No, I won't let you! I WON'T!" Mikuro satarted to get louder with each word, and stepped out from her hiding place.   
  
"I can't let you do this to Kagome, InuYasha! Whoever this 'Kikyou' may be, I'll kill her!"  
  
InuYasha's eye widened at the young girl making death threats.  
  
"You won't kill her! I love her!" he yelled.  
  
"And what about Kagome!?" Mikuro shot back coldly. "I thought I could trust you, InuYasha! But you've broken her heart!"  
  
InuYasha stayed silent as more tears fell down the girls' already-cold face.  
  
"And mine, too..." He heard her whisper.  
  
"II was a Kagome and InuYasha fan, 100%!" Mikuro yeleld. "But you had to break that, huh!? Break the only thing I lived for!"  
  
InuYasha was afraid she became a little too emotional.  
  
"Mikuro..." He said sternly, taking a step towards her.  
  
"Don't even move!" Mikuro told him coldy.  
  
"All this time, I looked up to you... But now... Now you're just as bad as my father!" Mikuro's eyes widened at her own words.  
  
InuYasha stepped towards the crying girl.  
  
"STOP!" Mikuro screamed at the top of her lungs, lifting her Wind-Tunnel hand. "I've had enough of you..."  
  
"So... You're going to kill me?" InuYasha said, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"Yes. I am." Mikuro said, just as quietly.  
  
"You wouldn't dare..." His voice rose just a bit.  
  
Mikuro lifted her hand to her wind tunnel, starting to remove the cloth.   
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
THE SUSPENSE! AUGH!!! Oh well... Keep reading! 


	5. It's A Deal

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Inu... Nuh-uh, he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi... BUT SOMEDAY, MY FRIENDS... Be afraid... Be very afraid...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mikuro pulled the cloth off her hand and the wind tunnel started working.  
  
InuYasha's eyes widened, as if he couldn't believe the girl was actually going to kill him.  
  
"InuYasha! Prepare... to... DIE!!!" Mikuro screamed.  
  
InuYasha felt his body being sucked into the darkness. He closed his eyes. He hadn't believed Mikuro would actually try to kill him. But, for the first time, he realized how serious and powerful Mikuro really was.  
  
"InuYashaaaa!!!!!" a male voice yelled from behind.  
  
InuYasha was positive he was going to die soon. His body was flying through the air...  
  
THUMP!  
  
His eyes popped open, and he was on the ground.  
  
A few feet away, Miroku was standing in front of Mikuro, his wind tunnel hand on hers. The two hands stuck to eachother like glue.  
  
Before he passed out, InuYasha got a good look at Mikuro. Her expression was shocked, and there were tears in her eyes. But the thing nobody could miss was the feeling her eyes were giving off.  
  
The feeling of being scared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"She tried to WHAT!?!?!?" Kagome's voice screeched.  
  
InuYasha was resting nearby, a wet cloth on his head.   
  
"I can't believe she tried to kill him! Why? Did you ask, Miroku?" Kagome sounded shocked.  
  
"Of course." Miroku answered. "But she didn't give me much to work with. She just started crying and murmuring something."  
  
"Why would Mikuro do something like that?" Sango asked in disbeleif.  
  
"I don't know." Miroku replied. "But she's stronger than she looks, I can tell you that much."  
  
Meanwhile, Mikuro was lying on the cold floor.  
  
"Time dances on walls... And seasons go by... Love starts and falls... I must wonder why."   
  
She was singing... She had no clue were she had learned these lyrics... But the words came to her so suddenly, and she felt like she was close to them. She felt like it was appropriate to sing them.  
  
"Acts like love should... It comes from the heart... If only it could... Till death do us part..."  
  
She didn't know. It was a mystery to her.  
  
"Dreams come true... My time to die... Goodbye to you... And the blood will dry..."   
  
Ok, it was freaking her out.  
  
Mikuro sat up. These songs were all so gross and gory... But she felt close to them... Why? Just... why?  
  
She sighed. Why did she try to kill InuYasha? She shouldn't have, she knew that...  
  
Her eyes filled with tears. Would it be better if she just left? Probably...  
  
Then that was it. It was her time to leave. Whether she lived or died, no one would care... Much...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mikuro? InuYasha wanted to apologize for something... He didn't tell me... why... Mikuro?" Sango looked under the blanket.  
  
Panicking, she looked through everything. "Are you playing games, Mikuro? Don't, it's not nice!" Sango freaked out.   
  
Moving the blankets, a white cloth fell out. Sango reached over to get it.  
  
It's a... poem? She thought, reading through it.  
  
InuYasha:  
  
What it feels like  
  
I thought you knew  
  
What it feels like  
  
To be a Hanyou  
  
Never again  
  
Will I be naive  
  
Never again  
  
Will I ever believe  
  
Love is a waste  
  
Of life and sweet time  
  
Love is a waste  
  
And so is this rhyme  
  
I won't apologize  
  
Because you should die  
  
I won't apologize  
  
And you know why  
  
It hurts so much  
  
So I decided to run  
  
It hurts so much  
  
See what you've done?  
  
Kagome, I promise  
  
Someday I'll show  
  
Kagome, I promise  
  
I'll kill Kikyou  
  
"Holy shit!" Sango yelled. "She ran away!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mikuro stumbled through the fields. She had walked all night, and her legs were aching. They were also weak... She had lost alot of blood when she accidently ran through a thorn bush.  
  
Her eyesight was blurry now, and she could see a kind of cave in the distance. She could rest in it...  
  
"I can't... make it... Can I?" Mikuro whispered to herself. Why did she run away?  
  
Mikuro remembered her so-called promise to kill Kikyou for Kagome.  
  
"I will keep that promise.." Mikuro urged herself to stand up, and she trudged towards the cave.  
  
"I'm... so close..." Mikuro muttered, right before she collapsed to her knees...  
  
A figure walked up to her, but Mikuro could only make out a man with armour and fur, and long black hair... A demon, maybe? ((A/N: Guess who?))  
  
"It's a kid..." The man's voice said, kind of suprised but greedily. "Talk about luck with finding breakfast..."  
  
Mikuro could see light blue eyes looking at her. Her eyes filled up with tears. Was she going to get eaten by a demon and die like this, fighting for what she believed in?  
  
Mikuro's eyes closed, and she prepared to accept her fate.  
  
Then, a sharp image of Kagome came through her mind and her eyes shot open.  
  
"I made a promise to Kagome! To help her!" Mikuro yelled, and her vision came into focus.  
  
"Kagome-!?" The demon started, startled.  
  
"I swear I'll keep it to her... And kill Kikyou... And when I'm done, I WILL kill InuYasha!" Mikuro yelled, even though this stranger couldn't possibly know who or what she was talking about.  
  
Mikuro's legs went out, and she fell to the ground, waiting for the pain of the ground to come.  
  
It never came. Instead, Mikuro fell into strong arms and felt herself being lifted and carried somewhere.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This certain demon was very confused. He has just been looking for breakfast, and what did he find? A girl, babbling on about killing InuYasha... Feh, that was HIS job!  
  
But still... A promise to Kagome? To help her? He couldn't kill any one of Kagome's friends, right? Well, except InuYasha, but he was an exception.  
  
"Breakfast ready?" Another demon yelled out, and the man twitched. "She isn't for breakfast! I'll kill you if anyone touches her before I'm done!"  
  
Therefore, he brought the small child to his room and sat her down on the edge. Her legs were bleeding terribly, and he felt guilty letting her bleed like that.  
  
Kagome had once left some bandage-type-things with him in case he got hurt last time she visited...  
  
The stranger found them and wrapped the girl's wounds tightly and carefully.  
  
Waking up, Mikuro found herself in a room, with a demon inspecting her legs.  
  
"NANIIIIIIIIIII!?!?!?" she yelled, her eyes getting wide. "Who the heck are you!?"  
  
"A friend of Kagome's..." He replied simply.  
  
"Kagome..." Mikuro repeated. "Let me go! I can't let Kagome be betrayed like this! I have to kill Kikyou and InuYasha!!! For her!"  
  
Mikuro gasped as the mystery man... er... demon... grabbed her wrist and held onto it. "Look, kid, InuYasha is mine to kill, but what's this about helping Kagome?" He asked.  
  
Mikuro's eyes got watery. "InuYasha... betrayed her... He's in love with Kikyou, and... and... Kagome doesn't know... And she loves him... INUYASHA, YOU JERK!!!!!!!!!" Mikuro suddenly screamed.  
  
The still-unknown demon grunted as he calmed her down. "Tell me again, and make sense this time." he told her calmly.  
  
Mikuro sighed, and started from the beginning.  
  
"So you belong to the monk, eh?" He asked her when she finished.  
  
"I take that as an insult." Mikuro scoffed.  
  
Turning to her, he said, "I don't believe we've introduced eachother properly..."  
  
"My name is Mikuro." She answered, feeling comftorable with this stranger.  
  
"Let's make a deal... We can join forces.. We can kill this Kikyou and InuYasha together... I'm strong, you need help, it's for Kagome... What about it?" The complete stranger offered. "I'll even let you stay here!"  
  
Mikuro looked wowed. "You mean it?" She asked, excitedly.  
  
"Sure. For Kagome." He replied.  
  
Mikuro nodded. "Alright! Yes, let's do it!" She agreed, and stuck out her hand.  
  
He shook it, smirking rather evily. "Nice doing bussiness with you... Name's Kouga."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CK: O_O Bet you knew who it was from the start, ne? I... I just love it... 


	6. Playing Father

~~~Disclaimer~~~  
  
Stacy: Wow... I'm impressed...  
  
CK: Nani?  
  
Stacy: You got about 20 reviews in one chapter...  
  
CK: Are you saying my stories were never good?  
  
Stacy: Well... yeah...  
  
CK: *WHACK* You're just here to do the job for me! Hurry up!  
  
Stacy: Ok, ok... Capricorn-chan doesn't own InuYasha...  
  
CK: And Kouga and Mikuro? Maybe... Fate will have its way...  
  
Stacy: What the hey? O.o  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"When are we gonna get to the killing InuYasha part?" Mikuro asked.  
  
"Soon." Kouga replied. "You have to be patient, Mikoru..."  
  
. "It's Mikuro, not Mikoru!" Mikuro shot back.   
  
"Sorry." Kouga smirked. He was actually taking a liking to the small girl who had been following him around for the past three days. Even if she was a hanyou, she was kinda funny at times, and very useful with her powers.  
  
Kouga looked down at the breakfast he had prepared. "Can you heat it up, Mikuro?" He asked.  
  
T.T "Dude, I'm an ICE demon."   
  
"Oh yeah..."   
  
Mikuro had picked up the word 'dude' from Kagome, who didn't use it, but had often read her books with this one character, Datesha ((A/N: Japanese for 'dude'.)) who used that word constantly.  
  
Kouga sighed and sat down in front of the girl, with the food in between them.  
  
"Do you usually eat this much?" He asked her.  
  
"Nope." Mikuro asked. "Usually I just eat rice from those fancy mansions that my dad takes us to... But if this is all..." She took a bite. "Yummers." ^_^  
  
Kouga smirked again. This kid was really... weird... In a good way. He didn't know how else to describe her.  
  
He had made his decision.  
  
"I'm going to train you." Kouga said confidently.  
  
OO "Huh?"  
  
"I'm going to train you." He repeated.  
  
"In what? Lack of intelligence?" She asked.  
  
He sweatdropped. "What's that mean?" He asked.  
  
"It means you aren't the brightest crayon in the box." Mikuro explained, using another phrase Kagome had once used to describe InuYasha.  
  
Kouga didn't know what that meant either, but he didn't think it was a compliment, so he kept his mouth shut.  
  
"Hey, do you wanna kill InuYasha or not?" He asked.  
  
"Of course! After what he did to Kagome, I'd to anything to kill him!" Mikuro shouted, with a determined look on her face.  
  
"And he's strong, you know that, right?" Kouga asked. 'I'm complimenting the mutt...' He thought in his mind.  
  
"Of course!" Mikuro repeated. "I traveled with him, didn't I!?"  
  
"And you know you're not good enough to beat him yet, right?" Kouga pressed.  
  
T.T "What are you implying?"  
  
"Nothing." Kouga sweatdropped. "I'm just saying you don't have enough experience to just go after him."   
  
"I almost killed him last time, didn't I?" Mikuro asked, narrowing her dark blue eyes. "If my dad hadn't gotten in the way, I woulda killed him easy!"  
  
"Maybe." Kouga replied. He looked up and gave her an evil smirk. "But where's the fun in that?"  
  
Mikuro blinked, but soon she returned the smile. "Ok. I agree to let you train me." She told him.  
  
"OK! Let's get started!" Kouga announced. He stood up and started making his way out, but soon realized she wasn't following him.  
  
"Hello!? Didn't you hear me?" He asked.  
  
"Dude!" She yelled.  
  
"What?"   
  
"I'm eating!"  
  
He sweatdropped. ;;;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors Moment:  
  
Though everyone might be wishing that I'll show a awesome scene of Mikuro and Kouga training... It's not gonna happen. Nope, a much sappier scene is gonna happen. But you'll love it.  
  
SADLY, you have to read this scene first! XD  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"InuYasha, what exactly did you do to make her run away like that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Don't ask me, the kids a brat... What can I say?" InuYasha replied.  
  
Kagome pretty much knew what was going on.  
  
"YOU MESSED AROUND WITH KIKYOU, DIDN'T YOU!?!?!?" Kagome screamed, fire in the backround.  
  
"What!?" InuYasha asked. He couldn't lie to her... could he?  
  
He sighed. "Well..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"OK, Mikuro, ready to start your first day of training?" Kouga asked. He had woken up two minutes ago, and was ready to start the day.  
  
No reply.  
  
"Mikuro?" He asked, turning around. Still no reply.  
  
Kouga blinked and lifted the blanket made of wolf fur off the body that usually slept next to him and woke up two seconds after he did. "Are you OK?" he asked. The girl still was sleeping, and didn't answer him.  
  
"Mikuro?" He repeated, reaching out and touching her shoulder.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked, looking up with her eyes half-open.  
  
"What's wrong with you? Usually you're up early." Kouga kneeled next to her and she yawned.  
  
"I don't know... I feel tired, and my throat hurts." she mumbled.  
  
"Ah. I see." Kouga replied. "Anything else?"  
  
"My nose is stuffy and I can't breathe that well..."  
  
"You're sick." Kouga implyed.  
  
"No duh, genius."  
  
Mikuro whined and went back to her sleeping position. "Leave me alone." She said.  
  
Kouga didn't say anything, he just sat there for a few minutes. Finally he said, "That must not be a very comftorable position."  
  
"No." Mikuro agreed. She sounded sleepy.  
  
Kouga got an idea. He walked over to his blanket and spread it out on the ground. Then he got another wolf-fur blanket and placed it at the end. He smoothed it out carefully, then asked Mikuro if she was awake. She didn't reply.  
  
He turned to her, and she was asleep. He smiled for a minute, then leaned over and picked her up. As he walked over to where he had placed the blankets, he remembered the first time he met the ice girl. He had carried her in the exact same way as he was doing now.  
  
Kouga kneeled and placed the small girl on top of the first layer of blanket, and then pulled the second layer over her, tucking her into the soft bed. Next, he sat next to her, watching over her like a gaurdian angel.  
  
He felt like a father doing all of this. Then he remembered that he wasn't her father... Miroku was. Thinking about it, he decided... Miroku wasn't here right now. When he finally returned Mikuro to her family, if he did at all, he would give up his role. But for now...  
  
Kouga leaned over and kissed the girl on the head. "Rest well." He mumbled, then left to go hang out with his clan.  
  
...It wouldn't hurt to pretend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CK: Nah... Not a pairing... There's a huge age difference... And Kouga's sweet enough playing father... Awww... he's so KAWAII! *GLOMPS Kouga*  
  
Miroku: She's MY daughter.  
  
Mikuro: *just sits there pigging out on food*  
  
Kouga: Get offa me! X.X  
  
CK: R/R!!! 


	7. The Girly Participant

CK: OH MY GOD! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SOOOOOOOOOO LONG!!!  
  
Stacy: Do the god-damn disclaimer already!  
  
CK: Darn... I was hoping you'd forget... I do not own InuYasha... how many times do I have to SAY it, good lord?  
  
Mikuro rolled over in bed. She opened her eyes to find that she felt normal again, though a bit dizzy. Sitting up and looking around, she called out, "Kougaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?"  
  
Ginta stuck his head in. "Shhh!" he said. "The leader of the women's' wolf tribe had come to visit, and Kouga is trying to convince her to stay here for the night!"  
  
Mikuro cocked her head to one side. "A woman?" she pondered to herself. Ginta left, and soon after Mikuro crawled after him. When she made it out of the den, she saw Kouga talking to- more like flirting with... a thin wolf demon girl with long black hair and dark, flirty blue eyes. She looked more modern than most demons, since this girl wasn't wearing fur... but a short, revealing red kimono.  
  
"She looks like a slut to me." Mikuro said out loud, and Kouga suddenly turned around in shock. "Mikuro!? When did you wake up?" he asked.  
  
"Long time ago, bro." Mikuro answered, and reached up as Kouga leaned over to pick her up, lift her behind his head, and sat her down on his shoulders.  
  
"So what's the deal with this girl?" Mikuro kept her voice low, but loud enough so he could hear.  
  
"She's a wolf demon." Kouga said simply.  
  
"No, duh, I could tell you that by looking at her." Mikuro shot back sourly. "What I meant was, what are you doing begging her to stay with us tonight?"  
  
"Begging...!?" Kouga sputtered. "I'm not a dog!"  
  
"Then stop acting like it." Mikuro said, with a loud 'humph!'  
  
"How am I acting like a dog?"  
  
"You're drooling."  
  
Kouga quickly wiped his mouth.  
  
The wolf-demon girl walked up to Kouga. "Okay, I accept your invitation to sleep in your room tonight... but only tonight!" she told him firmly.  
  
Kouga blushed as Mikuro started giggling. "Kouga's a playa, Kouga's a playa!"  
  
"So your name is Mikuro, huh?" The wolf demon girl wondered to herself.  
  
"Yep. And you?" Mikuro asked.  
  
"Senshi. Nice to meet you." Senshi replied sweetly.  
  
"Senshi." Mikuro closed her eyes and thought. "That means 'soldier', right?"  
  
Senshi sweatdropped. "Um... yeah..."  
  
"Then you can fight?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wanna duel?"  
  
"No."  
  
"It's because you'll lose, right?"  
  
Senshi gave a snotty sniff. "I didn't come here to play with little girls." She said snobbily.  
  
"Ha, ha! Real funny!" Mikuro scoffed.  
  
Senshi sniffed again.  
  
Mikuro imitated her.  
  
When Mikuro sniffed, however, a very certain smell crossed her nose.  
  
Sure, ice demons weren't great sniffers, but even Mikuro could sniff this disgusting scent.  
  
Looking up at Senshi, Mikuro muttered, "InuYasha..."  
  
Senshi turned quickly. "InuYasha!?"  
  
"YOU KNOW INUYASHA!?!?!?" they screamed in unison.  
  
"He's my half-brother!!!" Senshi screamed.  
  
"He's my enemy!!!" Mikuro screamed back.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kouga jumped in in a milli-second.  
  
"What...!?" he gasped.  
  
Senshi and Mikuro looked over at him, looking shocked and confused."She knows InuYasha!!!" they yelled at him, pointing at each other.  
  
"InuYasha!?" Kouga asked in surprise.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Mikuro screamed back.  
  
"You know INUYASHA!!!???" Senshi pointed to Kouga and shrieked.  
  
"You know InuYasha!?!?!" Kouga yelled back.  
  
"SHE KNOWS INUYASHA!" Kouga and Mikuro clung to eachother.  
  
"InuYasha!?" Senshi asked.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!" they all repeated.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
From a nearby village, InuYasha's ear twitched. Who the hell kept on calling his name???   
  
CK: Hrm hrm hrm.  
  
Stacy: I can't believe you're doing this.  
  
CK:   
  
Stacy: You evil bastard.  
  
CK: Aha, I know I am.  
  
Stacy: sighs heavily Whatever. LIGHTS!!!  
  
((The lights turn off))  
  
((A spotlight shines on Kouga, who is standing on a stage wearing an itsy bitsy teeny weeny yellow polka dot bikini. He starts dancing to salsa and begins to sing...))  
  
Kouga: He wore an itsy bitsy teeny weeny yellow polka dot bikini! That he wore for the first time today!!!  
  
CK: Hrm hrm hrm.   
  
Stacy: sweatdrop Grosssssssssss...  
  



	8. Catfight

CK: Well, early update! Don't worry, my minion- er... readers! I'll have plenty more time to update this summer! . Hahaha!  
  
Stacy: Why do you have to make the opening SO LONG? All you need to say is ONE sentence—  
  
CK: Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I'm STALLING?  
  
Stacy: OO ...Stalling? What for?  
  
CK: So that it'll take longer to admit to myself that... ((Gasps)) No! I won't say it!  
  
Stacy: That you don't own InuYasha?  
  
CK: ((Freezes))  
  
Stacy: ......Right. Anyway...  
  
------------------------- --  
  
"¡No puedo creer que usted conoce InuYasha!" Kouga exclaimed.  
  
"...............What?" Senshi asked, rather dumbfounded.  
  
"Pienso que cambiaron a mi agente de la voz a algún individuo español... ¡Esto incluso no tiene sentido! ¡Aposté a español aprendido individuo de una cierta cosa de la traducción del Internet!" Kouga replied.  
  
Mikuro looked down at the subtitles underneath Kouga and read, "I think they changed my voice actor to some Spanish guy... This doesn't even make sense! I bet the guy learned Spanish from some Internet translation thing!"  
  
Senshi looked over to the cameras, "Yo! You're totally ruining the story!  
  
"Sorry." Some guy replied.  
  
"Ah, that's better." Kouga said, moving his jaw around.  
  
"So... what were you saying?" Mikuro asked.  
  
"Oh yeah... I can't believe you know InuYasha!" Kouga told Senshi.  
  
Senshi huffed. "I don't know him, thank you very much. I'm just related to him. It's not like I like him or anything." She replied in her usual preppy way.  
  
"Then why are you looking for him?" Mikuro piped up.  
  
"Well, because..." Senshi stopped in the middle of her sentence.  
  
"Because...?" Mikuro pressed. Senshi sighed and stalked off into the den. "That's for me to know, and you to find out."  
  
------------------------- --  
  
"Well... what do you think?" Kouga asked, later that day.  
  
"About Senshi? Why? You wanna make her your mate or something?" Mikuro replied.  
  
Kouga blushed. "Well..."  
  
"You want my honest opinion?" Mikuro wanted to know.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"You're not good enough for her."  
  
Kouga fell over. "Excuse me!?" he yelled.  
  
"Let me spell it out for you..." Mikuro told him. "Senshi: Rich preppy girl. Kouga: Scruffy old fart."  
  
"Shut up, you little-!" Kouga fumed.  
  
Mikuro laughed good-heartedly. "Well, you wanted my honest opinion." .  
  
Kouga had little puffs of steam coming out of his ears.  
  
Mikuro laughed again and pranced into another room to start jamming out to BoA's 'Be the One'.  
  
Kouga listened as the music blared out of the radio. He left the room and returned a few minutes later, with a vacuum cleaner. He made sure it was loud enough to tune out the music.  
  
Senshi entered the room, sleepy and angry. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH ELECTRIC ITEMS IN FUEDAL JAPAN!?!?!?"  
  
"We took them from CK's office." Mikuro answered.  
  
((CK from offstage: I want my RADIO back!!!))  
  
Senshi looked at them both. "Well, cut it out!" she told them, pushing her long black hair over her shoulder. "I need my beauty sleep."  
  
"It's six o'clock!" Mikuro protested.  
  
"I have to get up very early to go on with my journey." Senshi replied. "So you and your little scruffy babysitter..." She looked towards Kouga. "...better let me sleep."  
  
Kouga looked like a lost puppy.  
  
"Hey! Only I can call him scruffy!" Mikuro exclaimed.  
  
"Well, there's your rules, and then there's my rules." Senshi told her.  
  
"You better get your little prissy ass out of here!" Mikuro screamed.  
  
Ginta coughed the word, "Catfight."

------------------------- --  
  
CK: ((Still frozen))  
  
Stacy: Don't worry, readers. She'll be alive by next chapter.


	9. Afraid of Fear

SBD: Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... It's finally about time for everything to come together!   
  
(grabs a stick) Let's review.  
  
(points at a picture of two stick people with ponytails, one wearing a dress) Miroku has met his daughter, Mikuro, who he abandoned long ago.  
  
(points at another stick person in a skirt) Kouga, who wears a skirt and may be Scottish, had found Mikuro after she ran off searching to kill Kikyou and "adopted" her.  
  
(points at another stick person with devil horns) Kouga has met up with the beaut-i-ful wolf princess, Senshi, who has an attitude and is greatly hated by all... or most. O.o  
  
;-; It hurts to know that Senshi is being misunderstood.  
  
: ) Or IS she? What if she's working for Kikyou or---  
  
(Stacy: I don't think they want you to stall any longer, Silver! v )  
  
SBD: Right. Well, I don't own InuYasha, alright!? However, unfortunately for Senshi and Mikuro, I DO own them! Bwahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
(Stacy: T T )  
  
SBD: Yeah, yeah... Without further ado, THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!  
  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
  
SBD: But FIRST...  
  
(Stacy: whacks Silver with a frying pan, knocking her out cold looks at the reader You're welcome. )  
  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
  
Senshi glared at Ginta first, who shut up immediately. Then she looked back at Mikuro, "Watch your language, little girl. Anyway, I didn't come here to play with children. I came here to look for-"  
  
"InuYasha!!!" Mikuro gasped.  
  
Senshi eyed her. "Yes, InuYasha... I told you..."  
  
"No!" Mikuro sweatdropped. "I mean, InuYASHA!!!" She pointed into the distance.  
  
Kouga and Senshi squinted, spotting a red speck, followed by a green speck, a pink speck, and a purple speck.  
  
"Oh no!" Mikuro murmured. "I have to get out of here before they find me and try to take me home..."  
  
Kouga grabbed Mikuro by the arm.  
  
"What are you doing, Kouga!?" Mikuro hissed.  
  
Kouga stood firm. "Naraku." He muttered in disgust, staring at the nearby bushes.  
  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
  
InuYasha sniffed the ground, leading the rest of his posse towards Kouga's den.  
  
"Kouga, Mikuro, Naraku, and some girl..." he muttered.  
  
Sango was lost in wonder, since Miroku kept trying to touch her... Didn't he care at all about Mikuro?  
  
Kagome looked worried. Kouga and Naraku were probably fighting, Naraku probably had some new "daughter", and Mikuro was in the middle of it. Could it get any worse?  
  
InuYasha sniffed again. "I'm smelling blood..."  
  
Kagome sighed. T T;;; Why'd she ask?  
  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
  
"KOUGA!!!!!" Mikuro screamed, being held back by Senshi.  
  
Kouga had been hurt... how, she didn't know, because miasma was fogging up the area. She had just heard a scream of pain and Senshi said she had smelled blood.  
  
"Let go!" Mikuro struggled.  
  
"Don't, it's too dangerous!!" Senshi shouted.  
  
"I don't care! He's hurt, don't you get it!?" Mikuro yelled as Senshi's grip loosened slightly. "Now let go of me unless you want your pretty face to be bruised and bloody!"  
  
"Don't let go of her." A pissy voice grouched. "Do I look that stupid!?" Senshi asked, not bothering to look and see who it was.  
  
"Honestly?" O.O "Because if you think about it, you look kinda..."  
  
"SHUT UP." Senshi groaned.  
  
"Let me GO!!!" Mikuro took this opportunity to bite Senshi's hand... hard... Hard enough so that Mikuro could have taken a bite out of her flesh if she wanted to.  
  
Senshi hissed at her. "You little..." She let go to check the wound.  
  
Mikuro began to run into the miasma, but she was pulled back by a hand that was digging its claws into her skin.  
  
"Inu... Yasha!!!" Mikuro protested. "He's hurt! He's probably dying! Let... go!"  
  
InuYasha growled at her. "We're not going to let you end your life for some stupid wolf..."  
  
"Hey." Senshi warned. T T;;;  
  
"I won't die, InuYasha!" Mikuro turned and gave him pleading eyes. "Please...! He's like my best friend!"  
  
InuYasha looked disgusted at that comment, but his expression changed to trust... actually, it was kind of like annoyance, but it was as close as it was gonna get to trust at InuYasha's rate...  
  
Either way, Mikuro escaped from his grasp, running into Naraku's miasma, unaware of the effects.  
  
"Kouga!? Where are you!?" she called out, hoping for a reply. None.  
  
She was so caught up in hearing for Kouga's voice that she didn't really notice when a certain out-of-style baboon suit came up from behind her... or at least the guy IN the baboon suit... reaching out... then suddenly stopping.  
  
"What's the matter, Naraku?" A certain snobby voice asked. "Afraid to be killed by a woman?"  
  
Behind Naraku, was Senshi, in her hand a sword, ready to slice him apart.  
  
"Oh, no... I'm sorry." Senshi smirked, pretending that she had just realized she'd made a mistake. "It's not me who you know'll defeat you, is it?"  
  
Mikuro's eyes were shining a light blue, a sign that she was gathering up her energy, her body alert and ready for action.  
  
Senshi let out a short, but teasing laugh. "It's the child." She finished.  
  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
  
SBD: rubbing her head from the earlier whack Well, it's not too good, or funny, but I didn't know how to put funny into that. Forgive me! Next chapter, you'll be able to see a little girl kicking major baboon-butt, at least for a little while...  
  
Then, I promise, the funny will explode right in yo face!!!  
  
(Stacy: T T SIGH How come I have a bad feeling about this?)  
  
VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV To Be Continued VVVVVVVV 


	10. Ice Demon's Power

SBD: "AT A LONG-AWAITED ARRIVAL, I AM HERE AGAIN!" "LOVE MY GRACE!!!!!"

Stacy: "Woman, don't flatter yourself."

SBD: "Who are you calling 'woman'!? I am a 'girl'!!!" (offended sniff)

Stacy: "Either way, you don't own InuYasha."

SBD: "Doh!" falls off the table

Chapter 10: Power of an Ice Demon

Mikuro looked up suddenly, her eyes angry and ice cold.

"Wh... what is this about...?" Senshi heard a voice say as a hand landed on her right shoulder. She turned to see Kouga, holding a wound around his stomach and holding onto her for support.

"Revenge, I guess." Senshi said calmly. She winked at Kouga. "Congrats, you're her new best friend."

"I knew it." Kouga smirked.

Senshi smiled and put her arm around him to support him, turning her attention back to Mikuro and Naraku.

Mikuro had lifted her hand out to reveal some ice chips in her palm. They were sparkling for a good moment until Mikuro closed her hand. The sparkles spread out and revealed a sword... looking somewhat like Inu Yasha's Tetsusaiga in it's regular old rusty form, but with a dark blue handle. The blade, clear and sparklish, seemed to be made out of ice itself, for it had a cold, icy air around it.

"I wonder if the brat knows what she's doing. She seems hypnotized." Inu Yasha huffed to himself, although the others heard him anyway.

Mikuro's eyes were completley blank, but stuck in the light blue colour they had been while she was powering up.

Then, in a sudden instant where nobody knew what was happening, Mikuro rushed in front of her and swung her sword at Naraku.

Naraku was quick, too, of course. All he had to do was lean back a little bit in order to avoid the sword.

Senshi sweatdropped. She had been ready to watch some major arse-kicking, but it looked to her that Mikuro was completley unexperienced with her sword. She wasn't gripping it, and although her moves were swift, they were also sloppy. Mikuro's entire body seemed flimsy and fragile... It looked like the body of...

"WHY ARE WE LETTING HER FIGHT!?" Senshi suddenly screeched. "She's a ten year old girl, for gods' sake!"

"Shhh! You said yourself, Naraku is scared of her. There's got to be a reason." Kouga said with a small whimper.

The whimper caught Mikuro's attention, and she straightened up. "Koori Hariken!" She yelled out. (A/N: Koori Hariken- Ice Crystal Blade)

The air around the group seemed still. The miasma had turned into a light blue-white color, a Mikuro trademark.

And again, before anyone could blink, Mikuro charged forward again.

"He'll dodge again." Inu Yasha muttered.

Senshi knew differently. 'All she had to do was speed it up a little... go beyond herself...' she thought, as Mikuro's sword peirced Naraku in the stomach... the exact place he had hit Kouga.

Naraku made no movements. He smirked, laughed, and was suddenly out of sight.

"Creepy. What is that guy made out of?" Senshi scoffed.

"Lookit Mikuro. She looks a little oblivious, huh?" Inu Yasha whispering, pointing to Mikuro, who was kneeling in front of them, still.

Suddenly Mikuro's eyes glazed over again. Their normal dark blue shade appeared again, and the sword and miasma dissapeared.

"Wh... what?" Mikuro asked, looking at the confused group in front of her. "WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT!?!?!?!"

"Mikuro..." Kouga started, startled at the girls' unknown powers.

"YOU! SCRUFFY OLD FART! YOU HAD ME WORRIED!" Mikuro screamed, stomping up to Kouga and whacking him upside the head.

"Hey! He's injured already!" Kagome exclaimed, snickering. The sight of a ten-year-old girl hitting a big, strong demon like Kouga was a little too much to handle.

"Never do that again!" Mikuro added, her eyes tearing up.

"Mi... Mikuro? Don't cry! I'm fine!" Kouga began, holding his hand out to stop her.

"It's not that!" Mikuro said, sniffling and wiping away tears. "It's just..." The girl began laughing uncontrollably. "I GET TO BE YOUR NEW BODYGUARD!!!"

Senshi sweatdropped. Kouga face-faulted.

"Hey! Get ahold of yourself, man!" Inu Yasha screamed. Mikuro didn't even notice him.

"LET'S GO HOME!" Mikuro announced, leaving Kouga in Senshi's care and skipping off towards the den.

Kagome blinked. "H... hey? She doesn't remember..." She whispered to the others.

"Yeah. I gotta wonder what it was." Sango agreeed.

"That..." Miroku said knowingly. "Was her subconsious."

SBD: "Aaah! Relaxation!" "Well, now that Mikuro-chan's power is revealed, we must watch as she conquers them and excels them!"

Stacy: "Hey? Now that Miroku is back, what's gonna happen to Kouga?"

SBD: "I dunno." Oo "Maybe Senshi-bonding? Or babysitting?"

Stacy: "Why don't you let the readers pick?" 

SBD: "Good idea!" "Hey, if you guys have any good ideas, post them in a review, m'kay? See y'guys next time! Adios!"

Stacy: "AMIGOS." 


	11. The So Called Mini Fluffy

Evil snickers are heard from the background.

Maritza: "I'm baaaaAAAAAaaaaaaAAAAAaack..."

Stacy: "Oh my God!" XX "And I thought I was free? Why? WHY DO I HAVE TO SPEND TIME WORKING FOR A CRAZY LITTLE GIRL LIKE YOU? YOU SPOILED BRAT!"

Stephen: "Amen."

Maritza: "Ahaha, I know you love me, Stacy. And you... Stephen! What are you doing here?" (happy clingies)

Stephen: "Alas, I am merely here to do the disclaimer."

Maritza: "Well, then, get on with it! I don't have all day to conquer up a quick chapter, you know!"

Stephen: (Ahem) "Yes, well... Mari-chan would like you to know that she, much to her dismay, does not own InuYasha."

Maritza: "...And that I changed my name due to it being scientifically incorrect!"

Stephen: "What she said."

Maritza: "I'm sad to say hardly anyone was nice enough to review my last chapter..."

Stacy: "That's because you take so long to update."

Maritza: "Shut up! Anyway, I'd like to thank kagomente, Ray, bakurasangelash, and sesshomarufan17 for commenting on the most boring chapter yet!" ;-; "I love you guys!"

Stacy: "Yeah, yeah, continuing on..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Wind Tunnel Daughter: Chapter 11

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Food! About time, already!" Mikuro grabbing a bowl of soup that Kagome had managed to cook up on short notice and devoured them at amazing speed for a young girl such as herself.

"Give me a napkin!" she demanded soon after she gulped down the remains.

"What do you say?" Kouga prodded.

Mikuro eyed him, her gaze sharp. "Alas, 'father', excuse my lack of manners. What I really meant to say was- Give me a napkin, now."

Kouga rolled his eyes as Kagome handed over some of her napkins for Mikuro to use. She couldn't help but notice that Miroku looked a little down when his daughter had called Kouga 'father', despite the sarcasm used in her voice. Sango patted him on the shoulder, while taking the bowl that was handed to her and passing it down.

Mikuro squealed happily as Kirara pranced over to her and sniffed her hands in search for any leftover broth. "Sorry, Rara, none here." she apologized sheepishly.

"So, Mikuro." Senshi spoke up for the first time since they got back, glaring at the child from where she was sitting. "How did you get those scrapes on your hands?"

Mikuro looked questionably confused, looking down at her hands, and back to the annoyed Wolf Princess. "Gee, Sensheez, I dunno."

Senshi twitched at the nickname, which wouldn't have been noticable if Mikuro hadn't dragged out the 'sheez' part, putting emphasis on the 'z' sound.

The others knew, but Mikuro didn't even notice their sharp looks towards Senshi, as if to say, 'What exactly are you looking for?'

"So... uh... Senshi..." Kouga began, eyeing InuYasha, who had been glaring at the unrecognizable face of the companion for some time now. "This is the Inu-mutt you were looking for."

"So it is." Senshi accepted her soup and began eating it more... elegantly than Mikuro had done. "He looks no different from when I saw him last."

"We've met?" InuYasha asked, his ears perking up a little to hear the whispers going between Kagome and Sango.

"Yes, of course, but I doubt you'd remember me... time has flown, but your appearance has not altered a bit, unlike I, who went through drastic changes a few y- WOAH." Senshi was cut off as Mikuro bounded into her lap, grabbing her by the shoulders and jumping up and down.

"Senshi, you and I should throw a karaoke party tonight!" she suggested excitedly.

"Where in Sengoku Jidai did you find a karaoke machine?" Kagome asked, stunned.

"Oh, well, Mari thinks we need some spiffy new technology, so she invented electricity for this era!" Mikuro responded, looking at Kagome.

"Mari invented elecricity...?" Kagome asked. She looked up to the sky, as if to shout to the authoress. "YOU'RE THROWING OFF HISTORY, WOMAN!"

A voice answered back. "Oh, don't get your knickers in a twist! It's just a simple fanfic, so why should you care as long as you're going to end up with Mini-Fluffy there in the end?"

InuYasha twitched.

"I am?" Kagome asked, skeptical.

"...Whether you do or not is not the point! The point is here and NOW, and you're ruining the story! Back to the karaoke planning!"

The voice dissapeared and was replaced by the howls of the wind.

"Sooooooo... anyway... Should we?" Mikuro asked, completley unfazed by the mysterious voice arguing with the female lead of the original story.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Can I finish my dramatic end and break the news to the so-called 'Mini-Fluffy'?" Senshi asked, annoyed once again.

"Ah, whatever. It doesn't matter, he isn't worthy of existence anyway!" Mikuro turned to glare evily at the suddenly curious pup. "YOU SNOT!" she hissed at him, leaping out of Senshi's lap and hiding next to Kouga, who's tail patted her on the head rather limply.

"I daresay that was a scheme just to hurry the chapter along." Miroku stated.

"Anyway, as I was saying..." Senshi finished, coughing into her fist, regaining her grace and dignity. She looked deep into InuYasha's eyes with a smile. "Nice to see you again, brother."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maritza: "Yes, that was a dragged out chapter! I wanted the party to be a chapter of it's own... so there's what you get for now!"

Stacy: "Jackbutt."

Maritza: "Why, zanks yous!"

Stacy: "What was with your earlier appearance, anyway?"

Maritza: "None of your toilet crap!" . 

Stacy: "..."

Maritza: "Anyways, Inu knows now... please review!"

Maritza


	12. You Whore!

Snickering comes from the darkness of a corner.

Out of the dust, Maritza appears!

Martiza: "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-"  
Stacy: (runs into the scene and whacks Mari upside the head with a clock)  
Maritza: XX  
Stacy: "YES! ...now anyway, Mari realizes that she's practically two months late with the promised Chapter 12... but, you know. School. And homework."  
Maritza: "AND EVIL PEOPLE PUTTING TIMERS ON COMPUTERS!"   
Stacy??  
Maritza: oO

Stacy: TT  
Maritza: o  
Stacy: "GET ON WITH IT!"  
Martiza: "I have a special guest to do my disclaimer!"

A giant white puff of smoke fills the room. As it clears out, the audience sees a bit of white fluff appearing from the smoke.

Sesshoumaru: OO;;  
Maritza: "Dear Sesshou, how are you?"  
Sesshoumaru: "...stunned."  
Maritza: "Will you do me the honor of doing the disclaimer?"  
Sesshoumaru: "...what's in it for me?"  
Maritza: "But of course, I'll give you Stacy's porn!"  
Stacy: CHOKE  
Sesshoumaru: "Deal." (Ahem) "Mari does not own InuYasha... and lucky for her, is not related to him in any way..."  
Maritza: "AND THERE YOU HAVE IT!"  
Sesshoumaru: "Hand it over."  
Maritza: "Hand what over?"  
Sesshoumaru: "You know... the... the ..." (whispers) "The porn?"  
Maritza: "AHAHAHA! Silly goose! Stacy doesn't own porn!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Wind Tunnel Daughter: Chapter 12

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Nice to see you again, brother."_

The words kept on repeating themselves in InuYasha's teensy weensy eensy_ ((InuYasha: "AHEM." Mari: "Sorry." )) _brain, over and over. Many emotions ran through his head at that moment- confusion, amusement, anger, dumbfounded, and curiousity.

"Wow, your dad got around alot." Miroku mentioned.

InuYasha picked anger.

"You _whore_! Who are _you_ to talk?" InuYasha growled to Miroku.

"I have no other comments." Miroku responded, looking hurt. He sipped up the rest of his broth while Kouga nearly doubled over with laughter.

"Hello? What about me?" Senshi asked boredly, waving her hand around as if shooing away something.

"Yeah, about you!" InuYasha growled again. He stood up on his legs, squatting, and got in real close to Senshi's face, which hardened as she glared at him.

"What right do you have coming here, claiming that we are even closely related? Look at you- you're a wolf demon! I am a dog demon!"

Senshi shrugged, her gaze softened, and she smirked. "Dogs and wolves are related, too."

Kouga and InuYasha took a moment to glare at eachother for a moment.

"Anyway, I don't know when Dad had time to... uh... you know, since I'm only a little older than you." Senshi nodded.

"You're older?" InuYasha asked. "That would make sense enough since Father died after I was bo- WAIT! NONONONONO! You and I are not related! Stop filling my mind with your evil control!"

"What mind?" Mikuro muttered, off to the side, dragging the karaoke machine out.

"You and I are completley different! There's no way in hell that-" InuYasha stopped, a scent catching his... er... nose. It was the scent of a dog, and Senshi sat in front of him sheepishly.

"I... don't like dog scent. So usually I can cover it up with wolf scent." Senshi said, avoiding eye contact and blushing, as if being a dog demon were pure torture.

"I see." InuYasha responded, dumbly.

_"WE ARE THE CARTOON HEROES, WO-AH!"_

The group turned in unison as Mikuro began her song by screaming as she stood on top of the karaoke machine. She quickly went into the next song, which was just as loud.

_"YOUUUUUUUUU FOUND ME, WHEN NO ONE ELSE WAS LOOKIN'!"_

Kouga covered his ears. TT;

_"EVERY LITTLE THING I DO! NEVER SEEMS ENOUGH FOR YOU!"_

Kagome and Sango stood to the side, with blank expressions on their faces.

_"YOU PROMISED ME HEAVEN, YOU PUT ME THROUGH HELL!"_

Kouga and Miroku both gasped, in that way that little kids do when you tell them the TRUTH about Santa Claus.

_"I'M A LITTLE BIT OF EVERYTHING, ALL ROLLED INTO ONE! I'M A BITC-"_

Senshi leaped up and grabbed Mikuro, putting her hand over Mikuro's mouth and sweatdropping severley. "Okay, party's over!" She announced, rushing into Kouga's den to stuff Mikuro's mouth with soap.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maritza: "My head hurts!"

__


	13. Shikigami

Maritza: "Well, I've had my fun. Onto important things- like the storyline." (laughs evily) "Thank you, TomokoLee, for your input. I hope this will please you." ;; "If it doesn't... I'm sorry! It _is_ the storyline."

Stacy: "Someone should've mentioned it."  
Maritza: "Oh, shush, you could've said it if you wanted! Now, anyway, since I threw in that weirdo-chapter two days back, I decided to throw in another chapter... because I was two months late with 12." u.u

Stacy: "Mari does not own Inuyasha."  
Maritza: "Time to get my Kikyo-Mikuro-meeting chapter up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 13

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikuro woke up to the sound of Senshi moving around, kicking the den walls and the other girls sleeping there.

"Senshi, cut it out." Kagome murmured to her in mid-kick.

"Hu-wha?"

Once she heard the heavy breathing again, Mikuro shot up and scurried out.

"Finally! Time to myself!"

Mikuro rejoiced by herself, skipping around the outside of the den. "Whenever it's just Kouga and me, he watches me like a hawk. With mutt-mutt and the others, though..." She grinned evily and made her way down to the waterfall edge below the wolves' home.

"Nice... I'm never allowed to come by myself because of Ginta and Hakkaku... but..." Mikuro's eyes flashed over to where the two wolves were resting. "They're sucky guards. Sleeping on the job."

That was when a sudden flash of blue-white caught Mikuro's attention. She snapped into action- jumping into an attack stance, looking for what she thought was an evil demon coming to murder the others.

Instead, Mikuro found a long, snake-like creature hovering above her head.

"What... a... creepy... demon." Mikuro dragged out, dropping her guard and looking up. The creature seemed to float on air, slithering around aimlessly.

_Awww... it looks kind of lost. _Mikuro thought, feeling a bit gloomy and sorry for the demon. "Hey... were you looking for something?"

The demon seemed startled, but quickly regained it's composure and elegantly made it's way down to where Mikuro was standing. The young ice-demon girl lifted her hands, as if to catch the creature, but it simply floated above her hands.

"Umm... lost?" Mikuro offered again, as the blue-white creature eyed her with huge eyes. Now that she looked at it, Mikuro was kind of scared. Snakes could be deadly, even to demons. Especially to younger demons. Then again, this wasn't an ordinairy snake...

The creature suddenly shot towards Mikuro, who shut her eyes in fear. The snake was circling her quickly, and she was scared that any moment it was going to-

Something scaly yet soft rested itself on Mikuro's shoudler. Opening her eyes once more, the snake had sat itself calmly on Mikuro's silky sleeve.

"Uhhh... I think it likes me." The demon girl muttered to no one in particular, feeling foolish for being scared of such a beautiful creature.

And as if responding, the snake-like demon floated up again, circled her once more, and nudged her towards a tree-filled area near the waterfall.

"The forest? You want me to go... in here?" Mikuro questioned, and the demon fluttered in front of her, headed for the enterance.

"Hey... I'm not supposed to be out... can't this wait?"

_Hiss._

"Eh?"

_Hiss._

"Where are you taking me, then?"

Mikuro found herself following the snake for what seemed like only a few moments. Before long, she was standing in another field with a large lake that reflected the moon directly in the center.

"What did I come here for?" Mikuro asked, indignantly. She was starting to lose her patience. Then, a flash of blue-white again. And another.

"Hey! What's going on?"

Many identical snake-demons were fluttering past her, towards the other end of the lake.

"What are they_ doing_?" Mikuro was confused, angry, and flustered. She had no idea why she had followed- now she might not even make it back to Kouga's den... wait.

Squinting, Mikuro saw that all of the demons were headed towards a certain shadowy area, near a few enormous rocks that could be small mountains themselves.

"Did... my shikigami find you?" A voice asked firmly.

Mikuro's head shot up. "Who...?"

Then, a young woman, probably in her twenties, stood from the shadows, her gaze locked firmly on Mikuro.

"Who are you?"

Mikuro gasped.

This was the woman she had seen InuYasha with... the night before she had run away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

DRAMA. uu;;


End file.
